


Good Morning

by yaiga



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, blame the muse...think it was horny that morning, first time at smut... by accident(I swear), more tags than actual content, morning smut, no dialogue... just porn, super short one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 14:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12533524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaiga/pseuds/yaiga
Summary: Just a little  feedback... Can I write smut or this was totally awful?





	Good Morning

A warm body behind her back, his arms around her middle, sweet kisses alternating with soft bites…(was that tongue?) on her neck, made her smile.

-Good morning sweetheart- a rough male voice whispered in her left ear, making her whimper, goosebumps all over her arms.

Elizabeth leaned back on his chest, smelling his scent, hands currently busy with juice and flour over the kitchen’s counter, and turned her head up to nuzzle at his jaw, his morning’s stubble tickling her nose.

-Morning you- she purred, lips against his chin, and couldn’t help herself and gave him a hard bite on it. Red growled, and looked down at her chasing her mouth.

Their kiss was rushed and passionate, all teeth and tongues, biting, licking, sucking, exploring each other’s mouth, his left hand cradling gently her neck, while the other one caressing her right breast.

Suddenly the room got all warm. Between heated moans, Red pushed her body with his own onto the counter, hands going down her body, stroking her hips and buttom, lips leaving her mouth to ravish thoroughly her cheeks, neck and shoulders, hands finding its way underneath the hem of her nightgown , letting out a low rumble when he noticed she was all nude beneath.

-You minx- he purred, and she started to grind against his hard on.

He was working his sweatpants down, his shirt now a scrunch mess on the floor, she already laid down, prone against the counter, exposed butt to his hands, that were kneading her ass cheeks, prodding a finger into her folds and finding her all drenched.

His sweatpants around his ankles and he pushed himself into eliciting a high pitch groan and then he started to move inside her, one hand squeezing forcefully her hip, the other one playing softly with her pleasure bud, making her jump with his every touch.

-Please…harder- she whined. No need him to tell him twice. He obliged and thrusted deeper into her, his sweating chest pressed against her back, sucking and biting her shoulders and back. He was sure he was going to leave mark, but he was a possessive man, at least he always felt that way about Elizabeth. He wanted everybody to know she was HIS.

When the first orgasm hit her, she shuddered, her tight walls squeezing him, he hold her in place and whispered sweet nothings in her ears. He heard when her elaborated breathing began to calm down, and suddenly she started to move against him again, her hips moving in a fascinating hypnotic dance, first slowly, the faster.

He couldn’t help himself and tugged back the chocolate tresses, watching her back arched, and plunged harder insider her feeling himself come, and dragging her with him a second time to complete ecstasy. Still inside her, enjoying the lasting orgasm’s aftershock, he rested his forehead on her shoulder, the breeze cooling their sweating bodies.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little feedback... Can I write smut or this was totally awful?


End file.
